Crack Pairing Challenge: Beautiful
by brewcha
Summary: - For catskid100's "THE ULTIMATE FANFICTION CHALLENGE" which is all about crack pairings. REALLY crack pairings. - Hong Kong x Hungary - Oneshot -


**For catskid100's "THE ULTIMATE FANFICTION CHALLENGE" where it's all about crack pairings. REALLY crack pairings.**

**A/N:** I really had fun writing this...though actually, I find the fight scene the hardest. 'Cause I don't know any martial arts move and I just made them up as I went... Actually, I had no idea how HKxHungary should be, but then the ONLY idea I came up with was THIS, so bear with me, 'kay? And I'm not a fan of...TOO MUCH fluffiness so romance only happens near the end (but please don't skip over the rest.) Hopefully, I didn't make the characters (China, HK, Hungary) TOO OOC, especially Hungary. I tried my best! (Please excuse any errors of ANY kind...) I also got a bit carried away so it's a LITTLE long...

* * *

Hong Kong watched, his panda in his arms, at the scene unfolding before him in China's garden.

"And this is how you do it, aru!"

"What? Like this?" There was a sharp clang of metal.

Hong Kong was just chatting away with his elder brother, enjoying the serene and calm life without the constant noises Korea like to make as he continuously harassed China or Japan in some way or another. It was at that time the door knocked. China went to fetch it, and there stood a female that none of the Asians would ever see often at their doorstep.

Hungary. Ah yes, the nation that always hung around Austria, always ready to protect the other nation. She was quite hot headed and violent, even if she looked really sweet and beautiful on the outside. Never trust her looks, you'll never know what happens next. Yes, she had lovely hair and a sweet voice, but as mentioned before, she can create a pretty large bruise on you that would last longer than a month. Though, she isn't that at all scary, she can be nice.

Still, Hong Kong, like any other male, could not ignore her appearance. _Hmph. _Hong Kong turned away for a brief moment.

Anyway, Hungary came because she wanted China to teach her some of his famous martial art skills. She said her own skills weren't enough, and she wanted to know some moves that she could use at any time.

Of course, China didn't seem that at all willing at first, but after much persuasion and pleading, he finally consented. Hong Kong can only guess why she should need to learn more fighting moves. To keep her precious Austria save of course, especially from Prussia. Hong Kong also heard many times how France would molest Austria in the dirtiest ways, yet Hungary would remain in a corner, watching with an excited gleam in her eyes, camera in hand. But she'd save Austria anyway.

It had been two days and Hungary remained a 'good student'. China enjoyed teaching her, though he was a bit frightened at what she might do to him if she went to far, or what the other nations might say if they saw her using _his_ moves on other people or nations. Hong Kong, due to interest and curiousity, was always there to watch.

"Harder, aru! Like I'm your most hated enemy ever, aru!" China said, bringing Hong Kong back to the present time. Oh, and don't forget the two are using cooking utensils. China and his wok (and metal ladle), and Hungary and her frying pan. It amused Hong Kong.

That gave Hungary enough motivation. Her eyes flashed and she charged straight at China, her frying pan held behind her, ready for a strike. But China was ready. In a flash, he slipped past her and tripped her on the way. Then he landed a blow on her head with his wok.

"That was a good try, Hungary, but--" China broke off when Hungary got up and ran towards him again, as if unaffected by his blow.

China managed to dodge the blow Hungary threw at him. "You're not giving up, are you, aru?"

"You said to hit you hard like you're my most hated enemy ever!" Hungary reminded him. "I still haven't hit you hard yet!" She kicked herself into the air to land on top of the Chinese.

China dodged just in time again, but he was caught off-guard. Hungary landed on the ground on her feet, but she hadn't been aiming for him at that moment. As soon as China jumped away, Hungary threw her frying pan at him. And with absolute accuracy and strength, the frying pan hit the back of China's head. To make things worse, for China, the pan had been _spinning, _so the _handle _of the frying pan hit the _side _of his head. China collapsed.

The frying pan amazingly flew back to its owner like a boomerang. Hong Kong was amazed. The only one to ever beat China during combat training was Japan, and Japan was already an Asianmartial arts expert. Korea doesn't count since he cheated by sneaking up behind China and groping him.

Hong Kong let his gaze rest on Hungary. She was neither Asian nor a martial arts expert. Well, she was already pretty well known for beating up a lot of people. Or maybe it was because she was pretending China was her most hated enemy ever?

_Clap, clap. _Hong Kong decided to stop fooling himself and applauded. He was very impressed and he couldn't deny it.

Hungary looked startled at the sudden clapping sounds, but when she turned to look at him, her expression change to gratitude and pleasure. "Thank you, Hong Kong!" She said cheerfully with a bright smile.

Hong Kong felt his face heat up at her reply. She just addressed him! It was hard to believe, since he wasn't a nation like China or England or anything, and Hong Kong knew she was much older than he was – but it didn't matter a lot when you think of the nations as people. All thoughts of her being violent seemed to vanish immediately; her smile was so pretty, it somehow reminded Hong Kong of Taiwan, but only this time he was being smiled at by an European – and a rather pretty one as well.

Hong Kong shook his head to clear his head. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't...no, of course not. He thought the same as any men would probably think: Hungary was very pretty. That's all. Any men would think like that, and feel a bit embarrassed if someone like Hungary was smiling brightly at them and addressing them by their names.

"Ahh...that hurt, aru." China groaned.

"I'm sorry, China, did I hurt you?" Hungary asked worriedly, trying to help him up.

China flinched when he saw Hungary. "Ah...no, of course you didn't, aru. You did pretty well, aru. Yes, yes, aru. Very good, aru." He said quickly.

"Really? Thank you." Hungary said, brightening at his praise.

Hong Kong went forward to help China, while Hungary seemed to have a distant look in her eyes. Adistant _and _dangerous look in her eyes.

"I finally did it...Prussia, you'd better watch out! And France and...and all you other nations who dare threaten Austria!" Both Hong Kong and China decided that they were just hearing things.

Hungary finally turned back to them and the three of them peacefully drank tea Hong Kong had quickly went to brew. It was nice.

"Now then, Hungary, aru," China said after a long moment of silence. "Why don't you and Hong Kong have a friendly battle, aru?"

"Me? _Ge ge, _are you sure Miss Hungary didn't damage your head too badly?" Hong Kong said, surprised.

"I haven't, right?" Hungary added.

"No, aru," China said, glancing sharply at Hong Kong. "Of course you haven't, aru. I thought it'd be good practice, aru, and Hong Kong sure needs it, aru. He's probably been out of practice, sitting all day either doing paperwork and doing lots of business things or sitting around doing nothing all day, aru. Seriously, I wondered what that Opium bastard did to you while you were with him, aru!" China added quietly, but Hong Kong heard him.

"Then why don't _you _do some more training with me, then? And I'm not out of practice!" He added indignantly.

"Whatever, aru, if you're not, then it'd be good practice for Hungary then, aru." China replied, turning to the only other female.

"Me?" Hungary looked surprise. "Are you sure?"

China nodded. "Positive, aru."

"_Ge ge, _you serious you're not suffering from some sort of concussion?" Hong Kong said, with a slight warning tone in his voice.

China glared at his little brother. "Hong Kong, you used to be so eager when I'm letting you have a friendly battle with your siblings, aru!"

"Fine." Hong Kong sighed, guessing it was no use arguing anyway. Besides, he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Hungary. Well, he'd probably make a fool of himself during the _friendly _battle anyway.

"Good then, aru." China said cheerfully. "Let me finish this tea and I can watch you two start, aru."

As China instructed, the two stood facing each other on the two ends of the little clearing China had in his garden. Hong Kong, from who knows where, held a wooden nunchaku.

"Aren't those illegal?" Hungary said, shocked. She knew it was illegal in countries like Belgium, Germany, Norway, Spain and in...in...Cana...what was his name? Oh forget it.

"Not in Mainland China," Hong Kong said flatly, glancing at China. "And it is possible to be in possession of one at my place if you have a license."

Seeing the Asian male stand there with the nunchaku held in his hands expertly, Hungary was reminded of a certain male that could be seen in a number of kung fu movies in the past. What was his name? Bruce Lee.

"Are you ready, aru?" China spoke up.

"Yes, _ge ge."_

"Y-yes! Of course."

"Then you may begin!" China's voice rang loud and clear, and he sounded excited too.

The first move began with Hong Kong charging straight at Hungary, the nunchaku under his arm. China watched, his hands clutched into fists, with wide eyes as Hungary managed to leap out of Hong Kong's way as Hong Kong attempted to hit her with the swinging nunchaku.

Hong Kong swung his nunchaku swiftly the other way, and it hit Hungary's legs. Despite being made of wood, the force was strong, and Hungary lost her balance.

Hong Kong kept his distance as Hungary slowly got to her feet, wincing a bit. But the pain didn't last long for the strong female, and it was her turn to charge towards the opponent. She swung her frying pan and Hong Kong just barely managed to duck, and as he did, he flashed out a foot and kicked Hungary in her stomach and she flew backwards.

As Hungary got to her feet again, Hong Kong had already appeared in front of her, and in a second Hong Kong sent her flying across the other end of the clearing, ending his move by moving faster than her and hitting her back with his knee before jumping away to keep his distance.

"Friendly battle, remember, aru!" China called out, though it was so exciting he didn't seem to care. And besides, a friendly battle of martial arts? With no injuries whatsoever? It was near impossible.

Meanwhile, Hungary was amazed and impressed by his agility. It was without a doubt Hong Kong might beat her, but she didn't expect to see such strength and skill in his moves.

_Hmm...this is getting fun. _Hungary took no trouble in getting up again, and when Hong Kong jumped at her with his swinging nunchaku, she was ready. She ducked and hit his legs from under him, knocking him off balance. When he fell, Hungary lifted him up by hitting his stomach with her frying pan.

It seemed all thoughts of a friendly battle was forgotten. Even China forgot about that too.

Hong Kong staggered to his feet, and was impressed as well. This might be a pretty fun battle. This time, the two charged towards each other, and Hong Kong swung his nunchaku downwards and Hungary raised her frying pan to block the blow.

_Krraaacksh! _One of the sticks of Hong Kong's nunchaku broke into half as it met the edge of Hungary's metal pan.

Hungary saw the chance and kicked Hong Kong's chin with a foot, and sent him flying to the other side of the clearing.

At first, Hungary watched. China watched. Hong Kong made no move. As a few seconds passed by, Hungary was afraid she had injured him too badly. China was afraid of that too. But the two made no move, as they knew Hong Kong just might be tricking them.

They were right, but they weren't ready. At once, Hong Kong leaped to his feet again, but this time, he had something else in his hands. Explosives. And not just any explosives. Firecrackers. To Hungary, they looked like dynamite, but either way, it was dangerous.

"Hong Kong! You're not supposed to--" China broke off when Hong Kong took out a box of matches from his sleeves – was _that _where he kept his nunchaku and firecrackers? - and lit a match without trouble. He, in a flash, lit a few firecrackers separately and threw them in Hungary's direction.

Hungary quickly batted away one with her frying pan, and it exploded as it flew high in the air. It wasn't as bad as dynamite, but Hungary had to be careful. She had heard of cases where Hong Kong burnt several things and scared several people when he played firecrackers at England's house.

A firecracker exploded on the ground right next to her, and Hungary darted away. But as soon as she did, a firecracker exploded right in front of her. Hong Kong threw lit firecrackers at her way whenever she tried to escape.

Hungary was now on defensive. She batted away firecrackers as Hong Kong through the red meant-to-be-chinese-new-year decorations at her. She dodged when she could.

When Hong Kong saw the chance, he landed any blow on Hungary with his feet or hands, but then Hungary would be able to retaliate as well.

_This isn't so bad... _Hong Kong thought, as he threw a few lit firecrackers. He didn't care about winning or not, but this seemed a lot of fun. China was yelling on that he should stop, but wasn't doing much to interfere.

_Boom! _Hong Kong quickly jumped back just as a firecracker exploded in front of him. He had let his guard down. Hungary had hit back a firecracker with her frying pan while he was thinking. _Sneaky!_

He was right. Because just as the smoke died down, a figure ran straight at him. Hungary. And her frying pan. _Bang! _right on his head!

Hong Kong collapsed instantly, his gaze slowly blurring. That blow seemed too much for him. And the previous blow on his chin had already weakened him quite a bit.

"Hong Kong? Hong Kong, aru! Get up, aru!"

"Oh, Hong Kong? I didn't hit you too hard, did I? Hong Kong?" Hong Kong felt himself being shook by Hungary as China's voice came nearer.

Then Hong Kong blacked out.

--

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed. There was a bandage wrapped around his head, and a few patches on his face and arms here and there. Hong Kong realized his stomach-and-chest area was wrapped with bandages as well.

China was beside him. "Aiya, aru! You shouldn't have used firecrackers, aru! If you hadn't, then perhaps you wouldn't have fallen unconscious, aru. But it's my fault too, aru, since I didn't stop you, aru."

"It wasn't your fault, China." A calm and gentle voice said. Hong Kong realized Japan was there too, and Korea and Taiwan. "Hong Kong must have got a little bit too excited. He always does that, doesn't he?" Japan added, glancing at Hong Kong.

"Wow! I wish I had been there! Hong Kong's butt got kicked by an European nation! And a female too! I wish I saw that, da ze!" Korea said, laughing.

"Shush, Korea! Don't be so mean!" Taiwan shushed Korea sternly. "Besides, _your _butt got kicked the last time _you _had battle training with Hong Kong!"

"That was years ago." Korea objected. "And besides, he _used _firecrackers back then too!"

"Yes..." Taiwan agreed grudgingly. "He uses it on _all _of us. But that doesn't mean you have to be so mean! He got hit on the head with a frying pan! It's nearly as dangerous as _Ge ge's _wok!"

"Serves him right." Korea retorted.

"Shut up," China snapped, silencing them. "You shouldn't make so much noise, aru. I suppose Hong Kong learned his lesson?" He glanced at Hong Kong.

Hong Kong grunted but nodded. "Yes, _ge ge."_

"Good, aru. Now get some rest, aru." China said, before leaving the room. Everyone else, including Japan, giggled. They all knew Hong Kong wouldn't keep his promise.

"What?" Hong Kong glared at them.

"Nothing." Japan forced a calm smile. "We'll leave you alone to rest. Come on." He led the other two out of Hong Kong's room.

Hong Kong sighed and fell asleep.

--

A few days later, there was an unexpected visitor. It was none other than Hungary.

"Ah, you're here, aru," China said, letting Hungary in. "But didn't I tell you that you could take some days' rest, aru?"

"Of course you did, but I wanted to see how Hong Kong is doing." Hungary replied.

China looked a bit confused, but then he blinked in understanding. He smiled and said, "He's in that room, aru. Do you want me to show you, aru?" He offered.

Hungary answered, "No thanks, I-I...well I just want to have a little chat with Hong Kong."

China's look of confusion returned, but he shrugged. "Go ahead, aru. But if there's any problem, feel free to call me, aru."

Hungary nodded, muttering a 'thanks' before following China's directions and knocked on Hong Kong's door, wondering if he was resting or awake.

At first there was no answer, but then there was a quiet 'come in'. Hungary, wishing her heart would stop hammering against her ribs, turned the door knob and entered.

When she saw the bandaged Hong Kong, she was shocked. "Did I...did I hurt you that badly?"

"No." Hong Kong replied. He was sitting upright on his bed, China still wouldn't let him get off his bed until he was _absolutely sure _he was well. China was afraid Hong Kong would collapse or something. Seriously, his _ge ge_ can be such a worrywart. "You look well enough." He added, nodding towards Hungary.

Hungary blinked and realized he meant she didn't seem that at all injured-looking, after all, Hong Kong had landed pretty hard blows on her the previous day. "I _do _have a few bandages here in there, you just can't see them." Hungary pointed out.

Hong Kong just nodded. As he moved his head, his long bangs moved as well, covering his dark brown Asian eyes. Hungary was caught in awe. It was at that moment she noticed how adorable Hong Kong looked. His gaze was lowered gently, his eyes betraying no emotion and thoughts, his hair was so neat and the right length. Although Hungary had no idea how old Hong Kong was, she was pretty sure he was very youthful, as his face kept its roundish shape and his cheeks still held its fat – she wanted to pinch his cheeks at that moment.

"What...are you looking at?" Hong Kong looked up, his bangs flowing in the air as he jerked up his head abruptly, his eyes still betraying no thoughts or emotions. Hungary was a bit speechless for the first few moments. She didn't know Asians can be so...so..._beautiful. _

"I...er...I was just looking...looking at your bandages!" Hungary said quickly, remembering Hong Kong's injuries. She didn't know why her face heated up. It was then she noticed she had leaned forward too much and now Hong Kong's face was dangerously close to hers.

Hong Kong stared at her intently for a while, and Hungary, for some reason, couldn't move away form his gaze. She was wondering why Hong Kong's siblings didn't look the same as he did. China had similar eyes and hair, yes, but his hair was much different and...China just sometimes looked a bit like a woman sometimes. Both Japan and Korea had black hair, and Taiwan, she's a girl.

_No, Hong Kong isn't cute...he's...he's not adorable... _Hungary looked for the right word. Beautiful? Maybe. Dashing? Er, not quite. _Handsome. _Yes. Why hasn't she noticed this before? She was too intent on trying to win their little "friendly" battle. At that time she had noticed how strong and brave Hong Kong was, and cunning.

"Miss Hungary." Hong Kong suddenly said. His gaze was still on her.

"W-what?" Hungary blinked. She had been too busy with her thoughts.

"You're really..." Hong Kong paused, and Hungary wondered if he blushed. Well, he bit his lip for a second – Hungary remembered a term Japan used that could describe this...what was it? Ah yes, _moe! _- and finally spoke. "You're really...really beautiful."

_What? _Hungary felt her face getting hotter and hotter. It had been a long while since someone said she was beautiful, and she was not quite used to it, especially hearing it from someone like...someone like Hong Kong.

Before she could say anything, however, Hong Kong had leaned forward and kissed her.

Hungary was stunned. She didn't move. It was...she didn't know what to say. She _couldn't _say anything. Before she knew it, her eyelids slowly drooped.

"Hong Kong? Hungary?" There was knocking on the door. Hong Kong and Hungary did not move.

The door clicked open, and footsteps entered the room, then stopped abruptly. There was choked mutters of 'ah...' and 'ehh...' and 'er...'

"E-excuse me, aru." And the door slammed shut.

Outside, China leaned against the door with wide eyes and he was breathing heavily, as if he had ran a mile. He couldn't believe it. Then after a few minutes, he let out a sigh and smiled inwardly. "Hong Kong has grown, aru." And he should be proud. _Di di _finally found someone.

_Well at least he's not guy or whatever and is with that opium bastard England!_

Meanwhile, in the room, Hong Kong finally withdrew, and Hungary blinked open her eyes, recovering from her shock, but was still quite surprised.

"Hong Kong," Hungary, as if on impulse, placed a hand on his cheeks – she was right, they _were _chubby. She wanted to pinch his cheeks right there and then, but she didn't. "You're beautiful too."

Then before Hong Kong could react, _she _kissed _him._

_

* * *

_**A/N: **I suck so much with romance o3o Especially crack romance xD

I kinda rushed through the last few parts.

_Ge ge _means 'big brother' or 'elder brother' 哥哥

_Di di _means 'little brother' 弟弟

**For catskid100's "THE ULTIMATE FANFICTION CHALLENGE" where it's all about crack pairings. REALLY crack pairings.**


End file.
